User blog:VicVague/Top 10 Overpowered Enemies
At this point, I will rank everything that comes to mind. Starting with the tenth most OP and working our way down. 10. Bloodlicker These fat asses are blatantly unwanted company. They hit obnoxiously hard, but are mildly easy to stagger with large weapons. If you have very good reactions, you will do fine, but if you don't then you will get fucked up bad. Rarely you will find an extra fat ass who has such a fat ass that he has lost the ability and mental capacity to retaliate. He could start with purging a few times, that would be a way to manage to fight back. 9. Kidnapper These grubby handed, shrieking pedophiles like to carry a massive sack that apparently is filled with bricks or something, because it can one-shot low level players. They are slow initially, but become fast when they feel like being dickish. When they undergo their rage mode, you should get behind and backstab them into oblivion, easy. If you are stupid and let them go beast mode, you will find that they are kicking the shit out of you and will mow through your blood vials. If you don't know how to fight them without dying, then just don't piss them off. 8. Skeletal Puppet A lot of you just went "Wtf Puppets?" Yes, the puppets are more bullshit than binge eating mosquitos and culprits from To Catch A Predator. How? They won't stay the fuck down. I kill them with fire, bolt, poison, thrust, blood, etc. They have a shitload of health and hit like they are on steroids. The other ones stay down, they other ones stay dead, but these pedo stache having bitches will get the fuck back up and combo you to death. 7. Brainsucker This is one of the few instances where I don't want to receive head. These meth heads are really not afraid of spamming the Witches of Hemwick grab spell. Then like to take all of the knowledge out of my head with their face tentacles. I don't appreshiate that they don't let me parry much, so that sucks. 6. Loran Cleric This AOE spamming piece of shit is very rare, but makes me pissy when I fight him, as his bullshit AOE would constantly fuck me in the face. The AOE is the only thing that makes this slut B.S. 5. Maneater Boar These aren't hard always, but have the potential to be absolutely obnoxious under the right circumstances. The ones in Mensis are asshats for sure. It's hard to keep them both on camera and keep in close to stop them from charging without getting beat up kinda. 4. Fishman Mage (Whisperers) The ones who can literally be killed with two pebbles are very annoying. The purple Accursed Brew they wield has great tracking and damage. I will admit that they are hands down the weakest in game, but they still hit like trucks. 3. Nightmare Executioner These wailing powerhouses will beat you in different and creative ways. They have a grab where they hold you close and kill you with their imagination. If you think you can handle them, then you will be arcane blasted accoringly. Don't get cockly, stay in close, and back away from the AOE, because if it doesn't kill you, then his follow up will. 2. Giant Fishman These shit whales hit like rhinos, have the bulk and health of a battleship and the aggressivness of a very aggitated wasp nest. They will uppercut you twenty feet into the air and cumbstomp you in the skull. Just when you thought they couldn't get more bullshit, archor fish emerge and will bury your confidence in you abilities to play this game. 1. Winter Lantern These demented waifus will make sure the singing of a woman becomes nails to a chalkboard for the rest of your life. If you think you have what it takes to beat them, they will go "Nah" and frenzy you with frenzy, until you are so frenzied that it sends you into a frenzy. frenzy reminds me of the word; Nazi. They both sound like they are just looking to fuck with you in interesting and creative ways. Get it? Because Nazis used hydrochloric cyanide, medical procedures, guns, starvation to kill you? Except nazi's had enough decency to gas you while these bitches love to make blood spears stick out of everywhere. Both Nazi's and Winter Lanterns will trick you, "Hey is this a shower? lol nope." and "Is that a woman singing? lol nope." fuckin genius. Never dodge back from their attacks, only dodge past them or to the sides. All of these guys love to blast your ass to grass, and feel badass when they outlcass and harass you... that was stupid, but i felt like it. Feel free to whine about my Holocaust jokes, thats what the comments section is for. Category:Blog posts